


i found you

by spoopdeedoop



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, Writer!Evan, artist!Connor, but like very minimal angst, that's literally it - Freeform, this was rushed because i wanted to get content out, yeah yeah yeah connor's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopdeedoop/pseuds/spoopdeedoop
Summary: Connor didn’t enjoy being commissioned to draw. He’d rather draw what he wanted when he wanted to. Besides, he had a job already. He didn’t need to be paid to make art.The drawing thing was more of a hobby, anyway.So why were people calling him a professional artist?He wasn’t. He definitely wasn’t. He knew he was okay at it and that he knew the basics of shading and lighting and whatever, but he wasn’t a professional. He was simply just a fanartist. That was it.Commissions were suddenly more appealing, though, when they came from the person you keep drawing fanart of.(or: evan is a writer. connor is a fanartist.)
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	i found you

**Author's Note:**

> just a little treebros thing i wrote because i was feeling sad.  
> very minimal angst.  
> dwafecsgrvthbyjnk
> 
> come talk to me on Tumblr or Wattpad if you want! same username as my ao3 :)

Connor didn’t enjoy being commissioned to draw. He’d rather draw what he wanted when he wanted to. Besides, he had a job already. He didn’t need to be paid to make art.

The drawing thing was more of a hobby, anyway.

So why were people calling him a professional artist?

He wasn’t. He definitely wasn’t. He knew he was okay at it and that he knew the basics of shading and lighting and whatever, but he wasn’t a professional. He was simply just a fanartist. That was it.

Commissions were suddenly more appealing, though, when they came from the person you keep drawing fanart of.

Evan Hansen was an author. Connor knew that. He only had two books, and they weren’t even printed, and if asked he would probably tell you the exact same thing - that he wasn’t an author, he just liked to write, and why the fuck are you telling him he’s amazing at it, he really isn’t - but Connor disagreed.

Evan just had a few short stories online, most of them about Ellison Park, the estate near Connor’s house. It was mainly just about why it was built and the trees in the forest, which would be really unappealing, but the way he worded the information was surprisingly descriptive and entertaining at the same time, which was really weird. Connor never thought he’d be interested about writings about trees.

They really were the most amazing trees, though.

Evan did write his own stories, though. There was one about a kid who broke his arm climbing a tree or something. The overall story was a little confusing, and it was also unfinished, but Connor loved his wording.

So when Connor received a DM from Evan’s main Instagram, _treeboi_ (he would), he had hit his head on his bedside table and almost fell off his bed.

 **_treeboi_** Hey! [it read] So I’ve been scrolling through your posts and I absolutely love your art style??? Like how the frick do you draw like that? I wish I could produce art as good as that lol… anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to draw the cover for a book that I have? I’ve seen some fanart of it on your profile and…yeah. I hope you decide to. Not that I’m forcing you or anything. It’d just…you know…be really cool if you did. I’ll stop rambling now haha…

That’s when Connor died. Like, physically, died. Sorry world. You’ve lost him.

God, this dude was adorable.

Connor typed back his reply.

 **con_murphy1** Omg yes please!!!!!!! id be so honoured. why are u asking me??? there’s like so many better artists on ig you know lol

A few seconds silence, then Connor saw the three dots moving in succession.

 **_treeboi_** Oh - I’d never really considered those ones. I mean, yeah, they’re great and all, but I don’t think they’re art style would suit the story I’m trying to tell. Plus, not gonna lie, I’ve been stalking your profile for a while now. I don’t think I’ve followed you though oops :/ anyway, yeah, I’m just obsessed with your art. I hope that isn’t weird. I hope I’m not talking too much.

 **con_murphy1** really?? wow now I’m blushing at my phone at 1am in the morning. thanks

 **_treeboi_** Oh god sorry-

 **con_murphy1** dont be!!!!!!!!

 **con_murphy1** yeah but honestly i’d be 100 percent super up for drawing your cover. your bio says you go to my school??? can we maybe meet up or something???

 **_treeboi_** Omg you go to my school? That’s crazy haha…

 **_treeboi_** Sure! I mean, if it’s alright with you…but like, is it okay if I ask for your name first? Sorry, I’m just extremely paranoid lol…I’m guessing you’re Connor Murphy though, right?

Okay. So clearly Connor wasn’t as clever as he’d thought he'd been with his username.

 **con_murphy1** you guessed it aha - idk how many Evans attend our school though, I’m guessing quite a few. ur in my year right

 **_treeboi_** Um… yes? Also I didn’t know Evan was that common of a name lol… I’m Evan Hansen. The teachers usually call me Mark, though.

Mark Evan Hansen. Connor knew him. That quiet nobody in the back of the class. Didn’t have many friends, for what Connor knew. Sandy blond-brownish hair, green eyes. He was fairly attractive. More cute than hot, if Connor was being honest. Now that he thought about it, Evan did seem to be particularly keen on trees.

 **con_murphy** 1 ohhhhhhh. yeah i know u. didn’t know that was your name lol

 **_treeboi_** Well….yeah. Not many people know me, to be honest.

 **_treeboi_** So… do you want me to come over to your place or should you come over to mine?

It was taking less time for Evan to type now. He was getting more comfortable in the conversation.

 **con_murphy1** you can come over here! you know the address right? if you dont i can send it to u but it’ll have to be over like email or smth because i dont trust ig dms with this sort of stuff

 **_treeboi_** No thanks! No need for that - your sister gave me your address a while ago. If that’s okay and not weird at all.

 **con_murphy1** nah ur good lol. okay so. tomorrow after school?

 **_treeboi_** Sure! :)

 **con_murphy1** :)

Connor was a human fireball.

He’d managed to bullshit his way through two tests and couldn’t focus worth a damn in any of the classes for thinking about Evan. He was unusually bubbly at lunch, and when Zoe asked him what was wrong, he just simply smiled in Evan’s particular direction and smiled even wider when the other boy caught his eye and waved with one of those small grins that seemed hard to manifest to him.

After school, Connor met Evan outside the school gates. The shorter male was clutching a notebook to his chest and mumbling something at the ground.

"Hey,“ Connor said softly.

Evan jumped, met his eyes, and exhaled. "Hey. Sorry for being surprised.”

"Why would you apologise for that? It’s a reasonable reaction. Everyone’s scared of me.“

Connor hadn’t meant it in the ‘I’m so sad pity me’ way, but Evan glanced down at the ground again and maundered, "sorry.”

"Don’t be. Seriously.“

They walked the path that led to Connor’s house in the cul-de-sac down the road. Evan kept fidgeting with his hands or backpack straps, and Connor ended up feeling immensely awkward for making him feel awkward.

"Sorry,” he said again suddenly.

Connor glanced at him. “…Why?”

"I’m just… being boring. Agh. I don’t know what people do with situations like these? Like… I just thought authors met, like, in an office or something with people that want to contribute to their story. But. Like. I’m not an author. So. I don’t know what I’m expecting. Ack.“ He slapped his forehead. "I’m rambling. Sorry. Forget everything I just said.”

Connor stared at Evan, who was now biting his nails.

“You’re absolutely fine, I swear,” he said. “Don’t be sorry. I understand.”

Evan nodded.

They reached the house and Connor inserted the keys into the lock. “Mom and Dad are out today. Zoe managed to get them out on a date. They really need it.”

"…Why?“

"They keep snapping at each other at home. Zoe’s worried they’ll get a divorce. So today they either fix their relationship or tear each other into pieces.”

"Oh.“

Connor had a weird sixth sense that said he was freaking the other boy out, so instead, he decided to avoid the subject and led Evan to his room. It was really just a mess of band and movie posters, the occasional pride flag here and there, and books upon books upon books. One time Connor had tried to rewrite Evans’ stories on paper so he wouldn’t have to open his phone if he wanted to read it (Larry had a thing for taking their phones away at random times), but there was only so much his wrist could take in one day. He would’ve printed it out, but they didn’t have a printer in the household… for other reasons.

Evan sank to the floor and took out his notebook. "So. Um. How do we do this? Do we just… discuss what to draw?”

Connor took a sketchbook from the floor that he’d forgotten to clean away and sat beside Evan. “I think so. I have a few ideas already. If you wanna see.”

"If you don’t mind showing me,“ Evan said shyly.

Connor opened his book and skimmed through it. He’d sketched a few scenes from the book - the tree scene, the email scene - but he’d never really had a firm grasp on what the character looked like. He would sometimes have a different face or hair length and it would piss Connor off every time he did that.

When Connor told Evan this, the shorter male just smiled. "Do you have a pencil? Can I show you what I’d planned him to look like?”

The taller male obliged, and Evan began to sketch in a corner of Connor’s sketchbook. His art style was certainly much wonkier and less refined than Connor’s, but he seemed to have a basic understanding of human anatomy. Connor saw the face appear - and something about the expression and the way the hair was set on his head -

Something struck him.

"Oh."

Evan looked up.

"You wrote the story about yourself, didn’t you.“

Evan froze.

"The letting go of the tree, the depression thing, everything. That was about you.”

The shorter male just shook his head slowly, but something in his watery eyes told Connor he was right.

"Nobody knew? You tried to actually kill yourself like that?“

Evan made a gesture with his shoulders. "I mean... no one would’ve cared.”

That story.

It had been a cry for help.

Connor took the boy in his arms before he even knew what he was doing. Evan let out a faint “oh” of surprise, but he wrapped his arms around his neck all the same and buried his face into the crook of Connor’s neck.

It was Connor’s turn to constantly apologise on behalf of everything that had ever hurt the other boy; just rubbing circles into the back of Evan’s neck and murmuring “I’m sorry”, his lips grazing his ear.

“I guess-” Evan wiped his eyes. Shit. He was crying. “I would delete it. The story. But - I know it would help other people like me… who’d suffered the same thing, you know? I know I’m not the only one. I just wish it’ll help them to be found. Like I wasn’t.”

Connor took Evan’s face in his hands.The other boy let out a faint breath, but did not protest. Didn't speak. 

"I found you,“ he whispered.


End file.
